A variety of methods have been proposed for assembling multi-layer metal gaskets. In so doing, it is very important that they be precisely positioned relative to each other, and that those positions be maintained in use.
Under load, in use, there are substantial shear loads imposed on gaskets. Typical methods for securing the multiple layers of gaskets do not ensure against small movements between the layers.
Thus, it would be of advantage to provide a gasket and a method for making it which would both accurately position layers relative to each other in plan view, and also to maintain that accurate positioning in use.